


Eight Centimeters

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Joey being a shit, Kaiba being a shit, M/M, Taunting, general shits, kissing homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is jealous of Kaiba's minimal height advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Centimeters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jargoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/gifts), [Uzaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzaya/gifts).



> This is mainly for [Karina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/pseuds/jargoc) and [Abbi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzaya) as and early (and pretty poopy) Christmas present, but, hey, it's for you, too!! 
> 
> Merry Puppyshipping-mas, guys! 'Twas a spur-of-the-moment thing, and hopefully there's more to come!

Kaiba had always had height on Joey—among other things that Kaiba tried to remind him of on an almost weekly basis—but height was something that Joey had always wished he had on his side when it came to their relationship, and something that he still begrudged Kaiba for, even now, years after they had settled at least six-eighths of their differences, Joey still held what was out of Kaiba’s control against him.

He cracked jokes like “How’s the weather up there?” and would snicker into the palm of his hand while Kaiba scowled ahead of them, ignoring him even if it was in vain (ignoring Joey was _asking_ for trouble, everyone knew). He had also taken to calling him the well-thought-out nickname of Skyscraper, so much so that Tristan had adopted it, if only to further Kaiba’s chagrin.

The nickname was something only Joey himself could get away with. Though Kaiba would regularly avoid Yugi’s “Nerd Herd” during school hours, he would take what little annoyance it brought him to the extreme outside of classes, often storming away from group settings when someone other than the blonde shithead dared to call him anything that insinuated he was tall, claiming he was “too cool for this bullshit,” and Joey would only chortle harder.

It was retaliation for Kaiba’s terms of endearment for Joey, however, as he grew tried himself of being called “mutt,” and “poodle,” and “pom-pom” when they found themselves alone: the names of the littlest canines causing Joey to return the Kaiba-brand scowl at full force.

They were even on that territory, but Joey still huffed and mumbled to himself when Kaiba stood and towered his four inches above Joey, using his height to get him to back down because it was the Last Resort. 

This time, as they argued about something Joey couldn’t recall outside of Yugi’s grandfather’s shop, Joey’s huff brought on an idea. His grimace still fixed on Kaiba, he took a step backwards, lifting himself up onto the flowerbox, giving him what he eyeballed as two or so inches on the boy in front of him and the grimace turned into a smirk. He knew—Joey _knew_ —that Kaiba was not about to copy the movement, and knew that this duel was his when Kaiba was the one to huff.

“Alright, mutt, you did it,” Kaiba said, arms spread as if he were surrendering.

Joey wanted to hear him say it.

“Did what, Kaiba?” Joey taunted, egging him on like the—

“ _Little_ shit,” muttered Kaiba. “You’ve grown. Good job. Careful not to fall from such a towering height.”

He mocked Joey easily, because that was just what he did, but Joey’s smirk never faltered. In fact, it seemed to grow somehow: the shit-eating grin he stored away for victories taking its place. “How would you survive like this, hmm, Kaiba?” Joey asked, arms crossing over his chest. “What would you call me if you were the shrimp?”

Kaiba stuffed his hands into his pockets, gaze never leaving Joey’s. “I’d still call you a mutt,” he confirms, “considering that’s what you are, Wheeler.”

The blonde laughed, and had Kaiba’s eyes been keen enough, he would have caught the twinkle in Joey’s eyes before he moved. Joey stooped down those two newly-gained inches and let his tongue drag across Kaiba’s cheek from his chin to just below his eye, leaving behind a sticky-soft slobber that Kaiba was sure would have made him gag had he not been so shocked.

“You’re disgusting, Wheeler.” Kaiba shot, reaching up quickly to wipe at his face with the sleeve of his uniform. “Fucking disgusting dog slobb—mmph!”

Joey leaned in a second time, hand cupping the very same cheek, and pressed his lips lightly to Kaiba’s, with just enough pressure to shut him up. Kaiba relented eventually: sighing against Joey’s lips before ever so delicately pressing back, caving under the warm weight of Joey’s mouth as he always did. When he pulled back, Kaiba’s scowl had disappeared, replaced with something that reflected a bizarre fondness for the shortest of seconds as he returned to the glower.

“I need to go wash my face,” Kaiba muttered, adjusting the strap of his bag as he turned away from Joey and started up the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the shop. “See you tomorrow, pup.”

Arms still crossed, Joey watched him blur into the crowd, still looming over most of Domino even as a speck in the distance. He remained smug as he stepped down from the flowerbox, as well, folding his fingers together and resting his hands behind his head. That nickname was new— _pup_ — and not without that same Kaiba brand partiality that Joey had grown to understand. He wondered if it was a step in his direction as he pushed into the shop, wondered what a pup would do with a king of the hill victory and figured he would bark about it later, when the play-thing was freshly showered.


End file.
